pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:NickFusi0n/Hackmon Tournament (November 2013)
BOOS HAS OFFICIALLY WON THE TOURNAMENT! CONGRATS! ---- Hi, I recently came up with an idea, similar to Will's Tournament that he did. (and yes, I have permission from him to host this) This is basically another tournament, but it's with Hackmons. Some of you Showdown/Non-showdown players may not know this, so I'll go ahead an explain. A Hackmon is pretty self-explanatory. You can call it "Hacked" or "Illegal". But I'll explain it easily. A Hackmon can have any move (including moves it can't learn), any ability, any item and have 252 EVs in every stat. For example, you can have a Magikarp with Roar of Time and Wonder Guard. Personally, I find this a fun metagame on Showdown and a fun metagame overall. So I decided to host this so you guys can try it if you want :D Another thing, before I get to the rules, there's something else I'd like to point out. On Showdown, there are two types of the Hackmon metagame. The first one is just "Hackmons". No restrictions, any Pokemon, any ability and so on. The 2nd one is almost the same but has a few restrictions. It's name is no other than "Balanced Hackmons". Again, it's not very different from the normal one, but it prevents a Hackmon from having specific elements to his set which are overused in Normal Hackmons and are often used as the best strategy, where there are other options available. Balanced Hackmons restricts the following attributes from being added to a Pokemon/Hackmon: *The Pokemon cannot have the Wonder Guard, Pure Power, Huge Power, Arena Trap or Shadow tag abilities *The Pokemon cannot have an OHKO move in it's moveset. (Sheer Cold, Fissure, Guillotine and Horn Drill) *'Balanced Game:' The battles MUST take place in the BALANCED Hackmons tier, and not the normal Hackmons. *'Sleep Clause:' You cannot put more than one of your opponent's Pokemon asleep at a time. Unless the first Pokemon you put asleep wakes up or is fainted. This is to prevent cheating by using moves as Spore which basically gives you an unfair advantage by putting all of your opponent's Pokemon asleep, preventing them from doing anything. *'Keep it Canon:': No capmons (Fakemons) are allowed to be on your team, however, you can use all Pokemon from all 6 gens. *'Team Lock:' You must use only one team throughout the entire tournament. This includes not altering it's moveset, stats, it's ability or it's item. So be sure to test your team out before you enter! *'Proof via Replay:' After a battle is over, you have to send the replay to me on my Message Wall, otherwise it won't count. Or if I'm online at the time of the battle, I have to be there to watch it. *'OP Shedinja:' If you have a Shedinja on your team, it cannot have the Sturdy ability and/or a Focus Sash. EDIT: Shadow came up with this idea that we have all the battles today, since there weren't many people who signed up. The tournament will be short, but I agree with Shadow that this is better. And with that... SEE YA! --[[User:NickFusi0n|'Yveltal']] [[Message Wall:NickFusi0n|'used']] [[User blog:NickFusi0n|'Oblivion Wing!']] 21:06, November 7, 2013 (UTC) EDIT: .....Again --[[User:NickFusi0n|'Yveltal']] [[Message Wall:NickFusi0n|'used']] [[User blog:NickFusi0n|'Oblivion Wing!']] 14:50, November 10, 2013 (UTC) *Shadow *Poison *Boos *Scooter Round 1: Shadow vs. Poison. (Winner: Shadow) Round 2 : Scooter vs. Boos (Winner: Boos) Final: Shadow vs. Boos (Winner: BOOS!) Category:Blog posts